Betrayal
by windwhisprer
Summary: [oneshot][58] Hakkai had agreed to the terms, and he would bear them with dignity. No matter how much it hurt.


**A/N: **This is an idea that I had when I was trying to figure out who in the Sanzo-ikkou would cheat. This is what came of it. Thanks, please enjoy!

C&C appreciated.

* * *

**Betrayal **

Hakkai listened to the sounds of the clock on the far-off wall as he continued to do the dishes. Each second that ticked by seemed to integrate tension into his shoulders, and Hakkai almost wished there was a way to relieve that tension. The sounds of the clinking dishes interrupted the constant ticking of the clock as silently Hakkai waited. His eyes were directed towards his task but his mind was far from it.

It was only about a year and a half ago that the Journey had ended. They successfully made it home with no real causalities. Sanzo and Goku had gone back to the monastery and Gojyo and Hakkai had gone back to their one-bedroom apartment together. That first night home they celebrated their new relationship. Hakkai had admitted having feelings for the redhead part-way on their journey home. Gojyo had accepted him, and for once, Hakkai had allowed himself to be happy. Everyone had survived the journey west. It had taken almost six years for them to get there and back, and being so close to Gojyo for that long had solidified his feelings for the other man. It was a hard decision, but he finally decided to let go and start a new life. With Gojyo.

"_You know," Gojyo had said solemnly on that night when Hakkai had first confessed to him. They stood in the room of another generic inn they had stopped in along the road. Sanzo and Goku were downstairs at the restaurant waiting for them. Hakkai hadn't meant to do it here, but he had been unable to wait any longer to tell Gojyo how he really felt. _

_Gojyo's crimson eyes turned towards the ground. "Hakkai, I love you. I really do. I have for a long time. But, you have to promise me something." _

"_What?" Hakkai asked. It was an innocent enough request. One that Hakkai would find himself regretting in the next two years. _

"_Hakkai… I'm sorry, but I can't be faithful. I won't know how to keep a relationship, so, if you'll have me, that'll be wonderful. But know… that I'll be cheating on you." Gojyo looked him right in the eye when he said this, causing Hakkai to blink stupidly. Did Gojyo just really say that? _

"_You're kidding," Hakkai mumbled. _

_Gojyo shook his head. "I'm sorry Hakkai. If you don't want that, then I don't think I can be with you. I'm not going to lie to you, Hakkai. If you'll take me how I am, then I would love to have you. If not…" he looked away again, shrugging one shoulder. _

_Hakkai's lips twitched upwards. "Of course I'll have you, Gojyo," he said quietly, causing crimson eyes to peek up at him. "I've lived with you having sex for how many years now? I'm sure I can handle it for a few more." _

Honestly, Hakkai hadn't thought he was serious. It just didn't seem possible. Gojyo was loyal and honest and friendly, but… maybe that was why he told Hakkai in the first place. Maybe… For months Hakkai had figured Gojyo had been exaggerating. He had not left Hakkai's bed and they had been closer than ever. Hakkai didn't think he could love Gojyo any more than he did now. He was the perfect lover, and the first few months felt like the honeymoon to a wedding they never had.

However, things began to go downwards after that. Hakkai began to realize that Gojyo was out sleeping with other people. The first night Gojyo had come home smelling of sex with a hickie on the side of his neck, Hakkai nearly snapped. He wanted to scream Gojyo stupid for even thinking of cheating on him. However, he had suddenly remembered the agreement that they had settled when they first got together, and was speechless as Gojyo moved past him and headed for the shower.

Since then it became more frequent. Gojyo was starting to go to Hakkai less and less, and Hakkai was beginning to feel unwanted. Gojyo was still the perfect lover, but whenever he came home smelling like sex, Hakkai just wanted to punch him.

A sudden crash startled Hakkai from his thoughts. He blinked down at the plate he had dropped while reminiscing. He cursed softly, moving to grab the small hand broom and dustpan and clean up the pieces. They were scattered all about the floor, and Hakkai had to make sure he didn't step on anything as he moved to sweep it all up.

Was this what their relationship had turned into? A broken plate scattered all about, while Hakkai danced around, trying to pick up every last shard to repair what clearly could not be fixed.

He swept everything into a pile and stared at it for a moment, once again feeling distant. His mind was elsewhere, resisting the temptation to look at the clock that was singing to him with its second-hand melody. He didn't want to know how late Gojyo had been out. He didn't want to know how long he had been scrubbing non-existent food from plates. He didn't want to know how long he'd been waiting for something that wasn't going to happen.

He could hear the door opening, and Hakkai's heart skipped a beat. He looked up abruptly, but his face fell at the sound of laughter. There was more than one voice. Gojyo then entered the kitchen, his arm slung over a young blonde haired woman's shoulders. They were laughing, but Gojyo paused in the kitchen, on the way to the bedroom, no doubt. His face was flushed, evidence of alcohol and his lips were kiss-bruised. Hakkai wanted to kill this skanky woman who had the audacity to stand in his house and steal his lover.

"Hey 'Kai!" Gojyo said, as seamlessly as ever. The young woman giggled softly behind her hand and Hakkai's eyes narrowed slightly. "Whatcha doin' down there?"

"Oh, I broke a plate," Hakkai replied simply, a dead smile creeping upon his lips. He didn't even acknowledge the woman, too tired of having to strike up cheerful conversation with these women when all he wanted to do was wring their necks. Ever single woman who entered his house got to have a piece of Gojyo that Hakkai selfishly wanted all to himself. "I thought I would pick up the pieces and try to fix it."

"Don' bother," Gojyo said off-handedly. "Jus' throw it out."

Hakkai was glad he was looking down towards the shards of the plate so Gojyo couldn't see the absolute pain that flickered across his features. He quickly covered it up, used to it by that point. "Of course, Gojyo," Hakkai said quietly. He listened as Gojyo and the woman disappeared into the single bedroom and closed the door behind them.

Hakkai quietly swept the shards into the dustpan, standing and dumping out the pieces. He could hear the insistent ticking of the clock, but now it was a countdown until he would begin to hear the telltale moans coming from the bedroom. It was a countdown until that blonde bitch would leave his house and he wouldn't have to listen to her anymore. It was a countdown until he could finally roll into bed with his lover and wish he didn't live the life that he did.

Hakkai quietly moved over towards the sink to complete the dishes and put them away. He figured he would finish them quickly and then go for a walk until Gojyo and his woman-of-the-night finished. However, the creaking suddenly began and he heard a moan break through the thin walls.

It was always the worst when Gojyo brought them home. At least when they were away Hakkai wouldn't have to listen to the evidence that his lover was being stolen from him. This could almost be labeled as torture.

Hakkai paused, pursing his lips tightly together and hanging his head. He wished that he didn't have to hear the creaking bed and the sexual sounds through the walls. Coupled with the ticking of the clock it was almost a symphony.

_Tick. Creak. Tick. Creak. Ooh! Tick. Creak. Tick. Creak. Baby! Tick. Creak. Tick. _

Hakkai closed his eyes, standing rigidly still against the sink as he gripped the edge of the counter. He needed something to steady himself; a stiff drink would be nice, if it would have any effect on him at all. He knew though, he would just have to grit his teeth and endure it. It would be over soon. It always was.

It wasn't really a betrayal, he figured, since Gojyo had told him flat out what would happen. Still, it hurt like nothing he had ever felt before. He bit his lip as the sounds increased in volume, wishing that he was somewhere else.

He knew that he should leave Gojyo for putting him through this, but Hakkai couldn't exactly blame him. Hakkai had accepted the terms, and he would bear their weight with dignity.

It was painful, and always would be, but he loved Gojyo enough to do it.


End file.
